


Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, and seongmin is an oblivious kid, slight angst if u squint, taeyoung is just a dumbass who doesnt know how to properly confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeyoung is always confessing his feelings for Seongmin, but the other thinks it's all just a joke, so he doesn't take Taeyoung seriously.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Confessions

“Ahn Seongmin, I like you a lot!” Taeyoung shouts from the other end of the stairs as Seongmin reaches the second floor. He looks back at Taeyoung with a look of disbelief, seeing the other with a foolish smile plastered on his face as he waves goodbye at Seongmin before rushing off to his classroom.

He’s joking around again.

Seongmin can only let out an exhausted sigh, not even bothering to count anymore how many times this had happened before. Even to others, it’s not a surprise anymore to see Taeyoung confess his ‘feelings’ for Seongmin on the daily.

Seongmin can still vividly remember the first time Taeyoung had ‘confessed’ to him.

_ “I like you.” Taeyoung suddenly says out of nowhere, causing Seongmin to stop walking. _

__

_ He stays frozen, not wanting to look back at Taeyoung as he feels his cheeks warm up at the sudden confession. What should he say? Should he say that he likes Taeyoung too? Seongmin doesn’t know how to react. _

__

_ As he was about to look back and say his response, Taeyoung had already started walking past him. _

__

_ “I like you as a friend.” _

__

Until now, the memory of it still haunts him. He felt absolutely ridiculous about thinking that Taeyoung will ever like him as more than just a friend. That’s just simply impossible. There was nothing likable about Seongmin. He had nothing to offer – he’s unfunny and not that handsome and he definitely wasn’t smart. What would Taeyoung ever like about him?

With a heavy heart, Seongmin walks to his classroom, trying to put off his thoughts about his best friend.

* * *

It’s in the middle of the night when Seongmin receives a call from Taeyoung, waking him up from his sleep. He was supposed to only take a small nap and continue studying after, but that nap stretched on for longer than half an hour and now it’s already 12am. He silently thanks Taeyoung for waking him up lest he would’ve slept straight and end up waking up tomorrow instead. He still had to review for their test the next day.

Scratching his eyes, Seongmin picks up the call. “Hello?” He answers in a half-sleepy voice.

“Did I wake you up?”

Seongmin shakes his head. Then, upon realising that Taeyoung won’t be able to see, he answers, “No, I’m just kinda sleepy already. But I still have to review.”

For a while Seongmin receives no answer from the other end of the line, only barely hearing the slow rhythm of Taeyoung’s breathing.

“Can you help me in Maths? I’m struggling with it.”

Seongmin purses his lips, not sure what to say. A part of him wants to say yes, wants to find more reasons to hang around Taeyoung and spend more time with him, but another part of Seongmin is telling him not to. He was only hurting himself by being around Taeyoung more when he knows he has no chance of his feelings ever being reciprocated by the other. But of course, in the end, Seongmin is just a stubborn guy who had so much love for the other, and so he says yes.

“Fine, but you’ll have to treat me milktea after school.”

Although he couldn’t see it, Seongmin could feel a wide smile creeping up Taeyoung’s face, resulting in him to smile, too.

“I knew I could count you.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh – and Seongmin?”

Seongmin feels his heartbeat quicken at the sudden change of the tone in Taeyoung’s voice. It was as if he was about to say something serious and for reasons he couldn’t explain, it made him nervous. He doesn’t answer, waiting for Taeyoung to continue speaking.

“I like you.”

Seongmin feels his breath getting caught in a hitch. This was the second time today that Taeyoung is ‘confessing’ to him, how come it suddenly feels so different now?

Before Seongmin could even say anything, Taeyoung had already hung up on him.

“Goodnight, Seongmin. I’ll see you in my dreams.”

That night, Seongmin is unable to focus on reviewing, the three words that spilled out of Taeyoung’s mouth keeping him up until he realises it’s morning already and he still hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep.

* * *

Seongmin is nervous to meet Taeyoung after school. He knows the other is just joking around as always, but he couldn’t shake off the single thought in his brain that’s telling him:  _ What if Taeyoung isn’t just joking around and he’s actually serious? _ It sounded absurd even to him, but he couldn’t stop himself from hoping for something completely impossible. Deep down, Seongmin secretly hoped for it to be true.

__

He fiddles around with the hem of his mint green sweater as he waits for Taeyoung outside of the school, feeling nervous and awkward. Should he bring up the topic and ask Taeyoung why he did that? Should he just get this over with and tell his feelings for the other? – These are some of the thoughts that kept going through Seongmin’s head while waiting for his best friend.

Finally, after some more minutes of waiting that felt like an hour of drowning in his anxiety, Taeyoung appears in front of Seongmin with his usual foolish smile, wearing a beige sweater on top of his uniform that made him look warm and cozy and for a moment, Seongmin contemplated crashing himself into Taeyoung’s chest to feel the other’s warmth.

“Let’s go.” Says Taeyoung, ruffling Seongmin’s hair and putting his arm on the other’s shoulder as they start walking to their favourite milktea place near the school. Seongmin groans, pretending to be annoyed, but deep inside he feels his heart beating at an abnormal rate, suddenly all too aware of the proximity between them. Seongmin can only hope that Taeyoung won’t be able to feel how fast his heart is beating at the moment.

To Seongmin’s surprise, spending the whole afternoon teaching Taeyoung wasn’t actually as awkward as he thought it would be. At first, he was afraid he wouldn’t know how to act after last night’s events, but with Taeyoung’s constant jokes and successful attempts at being funny, Seongmin was able to put off his mind about that. It’s always easy to forget about his worries whenever he’s with Taeyoung. He had this calming effect on Seongmin that seems to work all the time even without much effort – just having his presence around is already enough for Seongmin.

With the sun setting down and darkness consuming the sky, Seongmin and Taeyoung take this as their cue to leave, deciding to call it a day. They start walking back home, Taeyoung insisting he wants to send off Seongmin to his house as a token of gratitude for today. Of course, Seongmin was secretly happy about this.

“I’m gonna go inside now, thank you for the treat today, Taeyoung!”

Taeyoung only smiles at Seongmin as he enters his house, waving goodbye to the latter who was watching him, gesturing to him to just go inside already.

When Seongmin enters the house, he receives a message from Taeyoung.

**Taeyoung**

I like you.

He runs off to the window to check if Taeyoung was still outside the house, but much to Seongmin’s dismay, the other had already left long ago. He takes out his phone, writing a quick reply to his best friend.

**Seongmin**

I know. Thanks for the milktea again and for walking me home! <3

Maybe he can play around with Taeyoung too.

* * *

It’s raining.

Seongmin stares at the view outside from the classroom, watching the raindrops fall on the ground, creating calming sounds that helped him ease his mind if only for a little bit.

It’s lunch time already but Seongmin couldn’t find any motivation in him to eat. He simply had no motivation to do anything for the whole day. Letting out a deep sigh, he rests his head on his desk, closing his eyes to enjoy the tranquil sound of the rain outside. It’s a silent comfort to him; the soft patter of the rain against the window whispering into his ears that it’s all going to be okay. And for a while, Seongmin believes it to be true. It’s not bad to hope for things, right?

But hoping comes with disappointment when you later on don’t get the results you were hoping for and Seongmin wasn’t sure if he was ready to be disappointed.

Just like that, time quickly passes by, and before Seongmin could even realise it, he had already fallen asleep to the comforting whispers of the rain. He awakes to a light tap on his shoulder, getting surprised when he sees Taeyoung in front of him as he opens his eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

Taeyoung shrugs at him, taking a seat in front of Seongmin and pulling out something. He puts down a lunch box on Seongmin’s desk, causing the other to look at him in confusion.

“What’s this for?”

“I couldn’t see you at the cafeteria today so I asked your friends where you are. They told me you didn’t want to eat so I brought you my lunch.”

Seongmin stares at Taeyoung for a while, not knowing how to respond. The action was sweet and thoughtful, but it’s times like this that Seongmin realises how stubborn and dumb Taeyoung can be.

“Dumbass, why would you give me your lunch? I can just go and buy my own. Also, I told you, I don’t want to eat.”

Pulling out his puppy eyes, Taeyoung replies: “We can just share my lunch then! And please, you need to eat. I don’t want you to be skinnier than you already are.” He says, emphasising on the word ‘please’.

Who was Seongmin to refuse Taeyoung when he’s being like this? In the end, he’s just a fool for Taeyoung who would always,  _ always  _ agree to the other’s request. He’s dumb like that.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Seongmin opens Taeyoung’s lunch. “Fine. I’ll eat with you.”

* * *

Seongmin didn’t expect to see Taeyoung waiting for him outside his classroom at the end of the class. It wasn’t rare for the two of them to walk home together, but it wasn’t that usual either because Taeyoung is mostly walking home with his friends and Seongmin with his own group of friends – they always made sure they make plans to walk home together after school, so it was weird to see Taeyoung waiting for him when the other has never told him about it beforehand. Seongmin just shrugs it off, thinking it was just Taeyoung being Taeyoung. He approaches his friend, offering him a smile.

“You didn’t tell me you wanted to walk home with me today.”

Taeyoung only replies to him with a shrug. “Well I’m here now so there’s nothing you can do about it. Come on, let’s go home.”

As the two were walking home together, Seongmin could feel their hands brushing against each other.

They’re too close.

About to put his hands in his pocket so he would avoid brushing it against Taeyoung’s, Seongmin is shocked when Taeyoung suddenly holds on to his hand, intertwining it together like how couples would. He looks at Taeyoung, confused.

Although he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks, Seongmin musters the courage to ask Taeyoung: “Why are you holding my hand?”

They stop walking, just staring at each other as Taeyoung holds on tightly to Seongmin’s hands, as if he was afraid Seongmin would magically disappear if he lets go.

“I like you.”

Seongmin removes Taeyoung’s hand from his, glaring at the other. He realises he’s had enough of Taeyoung playing around with his feelings. He didn’t want to have false hopes anymore. “Stop playing around, Taeyoung.”

With this he starts walking away, not listening to Taeyoung who was basically shouting at him to let him explain. He didn’t need any explanations when Seongmin already knew how thin the chances are of Taeyoung ever liking him back.

* * *

The following days passed by really slowly with Seongmin trying his best to avoid Taeyoung. Luckily for him, the other seemed to have understood what he wanted and respected the fact that Seongmin needed space. It’s not that he was actually mad, of course – he could never be mad at Taeyoung no matter what happens, as much as he hates to admit it. Seongmin just needed some time to learn to accept that whatever feelings he has for the other, it’s just one-sided.

And just like that, a week passed by with Seongmin and Taeyoung not talking to each other.

He’s not used to it, Seongmin realises. He’s not used to not having Taeyoung’s presence around, the other annoying him from time to time whether it was about his height or something else. His days felt boring and incomplete, and he could feel the happiness slowly slipping away from him. It sounded dumb how he had depended his happiness on Taeyoung, but it was something he simply couldn’t deny. He knows overtime he will get used to not having Taeyoung around, but that isn’t what he wanted. Seongmin doesn’t want to ruin his years-long friendship with the other over something as superficial as this.

And so that night, Seongmin calls Taeyoung all the sudden, taking the other by surprise. When Taeyoung sees the name of the caller, he answers almost instantly, clearing his throat before answering to not seem like he was too excited upon receiving a call from his best friend.

“Hello?”

The sound of Taeyoung’s voice on the other end of the line made Seongmin’s heart beat faster, realising just how much he had missed that voice; how much he had missed nights like this where he would spontaneously call Taeyoung and they’d spend the whole night talking about anything and everything until one of them falls asleep, yet never putting down the call until the next day after.

Taking in a deep breath, Seongmin replies with an unintended squeaky voice. “Hi, Taeyoung.” He mentally slaps himself at how awkward he sounded. Did he really need to embarrass himself in front of Taeyoung when they haven’t talked to each other for a while?

When he hears Taeyoung’s chuckle from the other end of the line, this is when Seongmin realises that maybe things can go back to normal for them. He can put his feelings aside as long as he’d be able to stay friends with the other.

“I missed you.” Taeyoung says quietly, almost like a whisper as if he’s afraid of Seongmin hearing it, which was dumb because he was talking to the latter himself.

Silence. Seongmin doesn’t answer for a while, letting the whole situation sink in to him. He’s finally talking to Taeyoung again, and the other had told him he had missed Seongmin. Everything’s going to be alright in time.

“I missed you too…” He replies back in a whisper, too shy to say it out loud and hoping that Taeyoung was able to hear it.

“Can we meet right now?”

Seongmin fiddles around awkwardly with the cup of hot chocolate on his hands as he waits for Taeyoung at the café, feeling anxious.

Finally, Taeyoung arrives. He’s wearing an oversized blue hoodie and his glasses, the size of the hoodie making him look small. Seongmin felt himself stop breathing for a moment, almost as if time had stopped and the only thing he could focus on was Taeyoung.  _ Taeyoung _ whom he had liked for a long time.  _ Taeyoung _ who’s always been by his side since he could remember.  _ Taeyoung _ who never fails to brighten up his gloomy days.  _ His Taeyoung. _

Taeyoung offers him an awkward smile as he takes a seat in front of Seongmin.

“How have you been?”

It had only been a week, but a week without Taeyoung felt like a year to Seongmin, as cheesy as it sounded. But of course, instead of saying this, Seongmin only nods at his best friend as he takes a sip from his hot chocolate.

“I’m doing fine. You?”

Taeyoung nods back at him. “Yeah, I’m doing fine, too.” He replies. There was a hint of sadness to his voice that made Seongmin’s heart shatter.

For a while they stay silent, Seongmin tightly holding on to his drink and Taeyoung looking everywhere but Seongmin. It was awkward.

Finally, Seongmin musters the courage to speak up, breaking the awkward silence.

“I’m sorry for not letting you explain the other time. I realised that by doing that, I was being an asshole. I should’ve given you a chance and heard you out instead of shutting you down just like that.”

All while saying this, Seongmin is just staring at his steaming cup of hot chocolate, afraid to look at Taeyoung’s eyes. He felt guilty.

“I’m sorry, too…”

Upon hearing this, he looks up at his best friend. “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry for playing around with you like that. I should’ve been more considerate of your feelings and confessed bravely.”

Slowly, Seongmin’s face forms a confused expression. What was Taeyoung talking about?

“What are you trying to say…?”

“What I’m saying is, I like you Seongmin. I genuinely like you; I just didn’t know how to properly confess that’s why I resorted to doing that, hoping one day you would realise that my feelings for you are true, and I’ve never once lied.”

Shocked and dumbfounded, Seongmin doesn’t know what to say. It felt like a dream too good to be true, and he didn’t want to wake up from it. Just some days ago he had been trying to convince himself that Taeyoung would never like him, how would he be able to convince himself now that all of this is true? Seongmin didn’t want to believe it.

“Oh my god…”

For a while Seongmin stays silent. He didn’t know what to say, and he’s afraid that when he gives a response Taeyoung would leave him again and say it’s all just a joke.

“You like me…? Like actually like?” Seongmin felt dumb for asking something that he had already heard come out from Taeyoung’s mouth, but he needed to confirm it. He needed to be sure that this isn’t actually just a joke.

Slowly, Taeyoung nods at him.

“Oh my god, I like you, too. Like actually like.”

Taeyoung’s eyes widened at this, shocked at the sudden confession from Seongmin. When he came to the café he had already prepared himself for the rejection and now that the result he had gotten is the opposite, suddenly he does not know how to react.

“You like me.” He says quietly, confirming. Seongmin nods at him, a shy smile slowly painting his face, a faint colour of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Oh my god you like me.” Taeyoung says yet again, wide-eyed, as if everything is just now sinking on to him. Seongmin couldn’t help but to coo at the other’s reaction – he was way too adorable.

“You’re so cute.” Seongmin unknowingly says as a response to the look cute on Taeyoung’s face, resulting to Taeyoung’s cheeks reddening at the sudden complement.

“Don’t just say things like that so suddenly.” He says quietly, stuttering and avoiding eye contact. This makes Seongmin laugh.

“I never thought I’d see you so shy like this. Where’s the confident Taeyoung that I know?” Seongmin teases around, laughing. The whole situation seemed unreal to him – he had never thought of Taeyoung ever liking him back, and now that he does it feels unreal to Seongmin.

But it’s all real and he’s sitting at the café with the person he likes the most, and he doesn’t know what will happen tomorrow or for the following days, but what matters is the now – he and Taeyoung likes each other, and that was more than enough to assure him that everything will be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending feels rushed and if you managed to read the whole story, thank you so much!!


End file.
